


A spider and his silks

by Winchestersandmarvel



Series: Chaotic duo Remus and Virgil [7]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Acrobatics, Ambiguous Relationships, I don’t know what else to tag, Picnics, Sympathetic Dark Sides (Sanders Sides), aerial - Freeform, can be a group date or a platonic group outing, silks, they’re all friends okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:48:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24363826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winchestersandmarvel/pseuds/Winchestersandmarvel
Summary: Virgil spots some silks when the sides are on a group walk through the imagination.
Relationships: Ambiguous Relationships - Relationship, Anxiety | Virgil/Creativity | Roman/Dark Creativity | Remus/Deceit/Logic | Logan/Morality | Patton, platonic or romantic - Relationship
Series: Chaotic duo Remus and Virgil [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1704238
Comments: 12
Kudos: 368





	A spider and his silks

**Author's Note:**

> True to myself, this was written at 2am and was not beta read, so please be kind! Anyway this was a little idea I had, I hope you guys enjoy!
> 
> Also I am aware of the lack of Remus in this one, I’m sorry, I will write something to make it up to him.

All the sides had decided to go on a group walk in the imagination. None of them were particularly busy that day, and quickly became bored in the mind palace with so little to do, so they all decided to go on a walk.  
They decided that they would start on the outskirts of Roman’s palace in his side of the imagination and walk until they were tired, or until the night fell.   
They were currently following a river downstream, having stumbled upon it when it was just a stream further up in the woods. They were about an hour into their walk, chattering amongst each other and occasionally arguing playfully.   
When it hit 11:30 am Logan suggested that they begin to search for a clearing where they could sit and eat the picnic Patton had kindly prepared for lunch. They all agreed and began to keep an eye out for a suitable spot.   
They continued to walk for another half an hour until Remus suddenly halted in his debate with Logan about the best way to dispose of a body, eyes locking on a patch of a river.  
He turned to Virgil who was looking further into the woods rather than at the patch of a river and shook his shoulder, prompting him to take his headphones off.  
“What is it, stinky?” He teased, a small smile on his face at the excitement of the creative side.   
Remus turned back to the river and pointed. Where he pointed, there was a thick tree branch that arched over the river, and just off the bank of the river two long strips of fabric hung down from the metal ring that was drilled into the branch.  
“Are those… silks?” He asked, a little bit of excitement leaking into his voice. He automatically began to veer towards them, Remus at his side. The rest followed, confused.  
“Why are we going this way?” Patton asked, confused by their new course towards the river. He was too absorbed in a conversation with Roman and Janus to notice the other conversation.   
Janus looked in the new direction and immediately locked into their destination, “Virgil spotted some silks over the river, look” he pointed at the silks.  
Logan interrupted Roman’s noise of confusion to point out a clearing “we may as well stop here for lunch, there’s a clearing on the bank there”  
“Yes! We shall feast on the wonderful delights Patton has made for us!” Roman announced, dramatic as ever.  
The whole group helped set up the picnic, but it couldn’t go unnoticed that Virgil’s eyes kept returning to the silks, even when they were eating.   
They all sat and ate the delicious picnic Patton had brought them all, and decided to sit for a short while after their meal.  
It was at this point Virgil gave in. He looked at Roman as he finished his conversation with Logan before pointing at the silks.  
“Can I use those?” He asked, eyes shining with excitement, which caused Janus to snicker at the anxious side.   
Roman shrugged as Virgil shot a glare at Janus to shut him up, “I don’t see why not, I don’t really know what they are, so you’re on your own on that front…” he faded out as Virgil shed his hoodie and already started towards the fabric strips.  
He stretched out slightly over the river to grab them and gave them an experimental tug, and then another harder one. He seemed pleased as he gave a broad smile right before he wrapped his in the material and jumped.   
Logan and Roman gave out a sharp breath as Virgil swung over the river, slightly shocked by the lack of hesitation in the usually over-cautious side.  
Patton just smiled and clapped as Virgil came to a still and began to un-wrap his arms in favour of climbing, material between his feet bearing his weight.   
Remus began to cheer loudly and Janus simply collected Virgil’s shoes from where he had kicked them off and put them with his hoodie and headphones. It was clear to the others that this wasn’t the first time they’d seen Virgil do this.   
Once Virgil was near the top he began to do tricks, doing exaggerated splits which earned him cheers from the others. After that he wrapped his feet and without hesitation let go with his arms, leaving him to hang by his feet, shirt riding up his tummy to reveal his toned body. He waved at the others from his position, dopey smile on his face.   
As he began to pull himself up, Logan turned to Janus, “Were you and Remus aware of this … skill of Virgil’s?” He questioned, clearly confused by the sudden display of skill.   
“He’s never mentioned anything like this to us” Patton backed up, never taking his eyes off the emo as he wrapped his body in the fabric.   
“/No/, he’s been practicing aerial for a long time” Janus confirmed.  
“He has a studio for it in my manor!” Remus chimed in, “but he usually just uses his short set in his room, I think it’s been a while since he’s used full length silks”   
Logan made a considerate noise when Virgil began to drop, seemingly satisfied with the lattice of purple material crossing his body.   
Patton let out a little squeak of surprise as the fabric began to unravel around his waist but Virgil quickly halted in his spinning as he reached a point where the fabric twisted in a different way around his body. He shifted so he was upright and flipped forwards between the gap in the two strands of material.   
The group watched the other and his daring stunts for the better part of an hour before Virgil used his momentum to begin in a wide circle, hanging only by one hand. Eventually he had the circle wide enough that he could land on the bank, releasing his hand and walking back to the picnic blanket they had layed out, rubbing his wrist slightly, where red marks were already beginning to form.   
He sat next to Janus and began putting back on his shoes and hoodie when the light sides began to question him.  
“When did you learn to do that?!” They all asked at once.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Please leave a kudos and comment if you liked it <3


End file.
